1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium storing an image processing program.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a copying machine configured to print copies of documents while displaying an image of each of the documents which have been read, on a screen one page by one page. In the copying machine, where a change of a printing condition is directed, a document page which follows a document page that is being currently printed is subjected to printing under the directed printing condition. That is, it is possible in the copying machine to change the printing condition during the copying operation.